An electrical socket is the female portion of an electrical connector that accepts and delivers electrical current to the prongs of inserted plugs. Electrical sockets are well known in the art. Existing electrical sockets are generally known to be attached to a wall or other similar structure in a semi-permanent manner.
The attached electrical socket, generally having multiple outlets, is typically installed in a manner that allows the outlets to be substantially flush with the wall or other structure. There are several problems associated with the electrical wall sockets having outlets flush with the wall. First, only a limited number of outlets can be arranged along any single surface. Second, many current plugs are equipped with surge protectors or adapter converters, which increase the overall size of the plug and cause the oversized plug to overlap additional outlets to render the overlapped outlets unusable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electrical wall socket.